I was waiting on a different story
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Estaban equivocados, deprimidos y la solución la encontraron en el fondo de la botella de cerveza. Para sus vidas, ellos esperan una historia diferente. Se alegraban de que no fuera así. HakuJu Advertencia: Yaoi, lemon


**¿Qué como me atrevo a subir un nuevo fic cuando aún no he terminado los otros? ¡Muy simple! Segui mi impulso o.ó Espero que les guste, este NO sera un oneshot :D**

* * *

Aquello en un principio superaba todo lo que se creía capaz de hacer. Y joder, en verdad que todo fue tan inesperado y estúpido que no se creía que hubiese ocurrido. Las jodidas sirvientas revoloteaban a su alrededor como moscas y Judar no quería seguir escuchándolas.

Estaba cansado, demasiado agotado.

La noche anterior unos nervios que se negaba a aceptar que existían lo habían devorado hasta que la luz de la mañana lo tomo desprevenido. Tan nervioso que no había parpadeado en toda la puta noche. Y como era de esperarse, tenía ojeras. Ojeras en el maldito día de su boda.

Oh mierda, Ill Ilah, cualquier otra entidad oscura podía echarle una mano en ese día y estaría eternamente agradecido. Pero eso no pasaría, cosas buenas como esa no le pasaban a él. No a él.

Respira, cálmate. Solo es una estúpida ceremonia que durara unos minutos que será proseguida por un banquete de más de cuatro horas.

Joder. Joder. JODER.

¿Por qué nadie le dijo que eso sería tan difícil?

No conseguía nada engañándose. Decirse a si mismo que solo se trataba de una estúpida ceremonia era…

Los preparativos estaban ya iniciándose desde hace algo más de un mes. El palacio entero estaba en movimiento y personas llegaban y se iban cada minuto. Un caos, uno mayor al que alguna vez pudo imaginarse en la vida. Y Kougyoku ni nadie estaba allí para ayudarle. La vieja bruja se desaparecía cuando más le necesitaba ¿Y de esa forma esa mujer pretendía querer convertirse en su amiga?

Suspiro.

Vale, era suficiente. Llevaba torturándose toda la mañana con eso y en menos de media hora tendría que estar presente ante miles de caras que observarían cada uno de sus movimientos en la ceremonia. No debía seguir nervioso o terminaría por destruir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Su reflejo en el espejo de mano lo calmo.

No estaba tan mal y las sirvientas no eran tan inútiles al haber ocultado sus ojeras con el maquillaje. De hecho, parecía estar como siempre, igual a los demás días del año. Tenía un poco más maquillaje del usual y estaba usando un traje ceremonial muy parecido al que solía usar en uno de esos rituales en los que estaba obligado a cumplir su rol de sacerdote.

Solía odiar el traje ceremonial por lo complicado que era el tener que vestirse con ello, sin embargo, durante las últimas semanas, no hacía otra cosa más que amarlo.

Sin esa cosa se sentía expuesto.

Y no, no es que le importase exponer su perfecta anatomía o que se sintiera avergonzado alguna vez.

Pero Hakuryuu insistió tanto y simplemente fue incapaz de negarse al pedido. No cuando su candidato a rey llevaba tanta razón en cada una de sus palabras al decirle lo mucho que los tres se verían perjudicados si es que se alguien se enteraba de la situación actual.

Piensa en el niño, le dijo Hakuryuu.

Y si que estaba pensando en el niño. Le cumplía todos los antojos sin importar lo muy asqueroso que estos le parecieran. Comerse la gelatina con queso y mermelada de higos fue la locura del día anterior.

¡Bingo! ¿Quién era el inteligente que descubrió la verdad detrás de una boda tan repentina?

Estaba preñado. Estaba preñado y era abominable en el buen sentido de la palabra. En unos meses su renacuajo dejaría de ser tan renacuajo y le gritaría al mundo su maravillosa y anhelada existencia. Judar estaba aterrado y nunca lo diría. Hakuryuu se hallaba más emocionado de lo que creía poder explicar.

¡Shhh! El renacuajo aún era un secreto y nadie debía de enterarse. Aún.

Cielos, tenía tantas ganas de meterse al estómago una rebanada de pastel y unos cuantos pescados asados… El magi babeo.

— ¡Oráculo! —Le tenían prohibido probar bocado alguno de un alimento hasta después de la ceremonia. No le dejaban cumplir un simple antojo ¿Pero tenían que llegar al extremo de que no le dejasen ni pensar en la comida?

Judar bufó ante el chillido de la mujer encargada de que estuviera adecuadamente arreglado.

Hakuryuu respingo mientras Koumei le hablaba sin parar. Un escalofrió lo atravesó de pies a cabeza. De nuevo.

Todo estaba bien. Nada iba a salir mal, todos estaban esmerándose hasta con el más mínimo detalle en los preparativos. Lo peor que podía pasarle es que Judar se arrepintiese de la súbita decisión que ambos habían tomado y que jamás apareciese en la ceremonia, dejándolo esperándolo en el altar. Era su magi, no se atrevería.

Llámenle ingenuo, confiaba en Judar y en que por esta ocasión él cumpliría con todo.

Cerró los parpados y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro de forma inmediata. El recuerdo de la tarde en que sujeto las manos del magi entre las suyas y en el que le pidió matrimonio se le vino a la mente con claridad. También recordaba la expresión de Judar, tan sublime que hizo a su corazón latir con prisa, acelerando su pulso.

Era la decisión correcta y el saber que sería padre le hubo brindado el valor suficiente para al fin proponerse luego de estar frenando esas ganas de reclamar al magi del imperio como suyo ante los ojos de todos sus conocidos y el pueblo. No estaba en su naturaleza el ser posesivo, jamás percibió esa actitud en si mismo cuando estaba enamorado de la señorita Morgiana. La diferencia era Judar, era él quien creaba eso en su carácter.

La posibilidad de que alguien se acercase al magi con segundas intenciones luego de la primera noche que pasasen juntos lo atormentaba.

El solo hecho de imaginarse algo así era intolerable. El enojo lo embargaba y perdía los estribos, se la pasaba enfurruñado durante largas horas. En esos días no comprendía por qué hasta la aparición de una de las mayores amenazas. Ese sujeto…

El gruñido que Hakuryuu soltó llamo la atención de Kouen.

Cuando en la entrada apareció la pequeña comitiva que hasta ese entonces se supone andaban acompañando al magi, Hakuryuu comprendió que ya era la hora. Retuvo el aliento y no oculto su expresión de sorpresa. Estaba…

Judar vestia un traje ceremonial con diseños parecidos al propio. EL pien-fu era de un color oscuro con bordados en las mangas y en las partes bajas, contaba con un par de bandas decorativas. La falda que llegaba hasta los tobillos caía formando ondas naturales. Tenía el porte, no podía decirse que únicamente se trataba de la vestimenta. Todos esos años viviendo en palacio contribuían en el magi al darle el porte de una persona que fue educada en la realeza.

A eso se le sumaba esa forma tan natural y atrayente que poseía al caminar.

Estaba…

Nada podía arruinar este momento de sus vidas. Era perfecto.

Judar tropezó en media caminata.

Imposible. Nada allí podría hacer que Judar tropezara y se quedara quieto en su lugar con una expresión de desconcierto y temor ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Cada uno había ensayado su parte de la ceremonia hasta el hartazgo para evitar errores como este.

El magi le miro y parpadeo tres veces.

Un mareo repentino.

No, eso no era bueno.

Judar de seguro estaría muriéndose del pánico, pensando en que caería al suelo inconsciente y que todos se enterarían del pequeño secreto que estaban resguardando. Hakuryuu se sentía incapaz de dejarlo así, en ese estado. No le hacía bien ni a su prometido ni al bebé. Estaba en el deber de tranquilizarlo, de decirle algo para apoyarlo. Se acercó.

— Sabes que amo todas tus perfecciones e imperfecciones. Sigamos, Judar.

Eso fue tan cursi y acaramelado…

— No seas tan ridículo, mi candidato a rey

El otro no se quedaba atrás.

Que el magi aceptase su mano reanudo la ceremonia y el resto, el resto fue más sencillo una vez la tensión se dignase a dejar sus hombros.

El magi no podía creerse todavía que su candidato a rey se atreviese a decirlo aquello frente a todos los pares de ojos que les habían observado con un particular interés en la ceremonia.

Hakuryuu amaba todas sus perfecciones e imperfecciones.

Ese pensamiento lo ruborizo.

— ¿Cómo rayos es que llegamos a esto?

Hakuryuu se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y se recostó al lado de su ahora consorte al que atrajo a su cuerpo al abrazarlo.

— ¿En verdad quieres hablar esta noche sobre la taberna? —El mencionar ese lugar siempre lograba que al joven emperador se le curvasen los labios.

La sonrisa de Hakuryuu se le contagio. Cierto, todo inicio en ese lugar junto a un grupo de pueblerinos alcohólicos que los animaban a continuar embriagándose.


End file.
